


They're what now?

by Ot3srock



Series: Klance/Shallura [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Baby Paladins, Babysitting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chef Hunk (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Kid Fic, Kid Hunk, Kid Keith (Voltron), Kid Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Other, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Toddler Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: Basically, the teenage paladins turn into babies and Shiro, Allura, and Coran don't know what to do. Keith-6, Hunk-6, Lance-5, and Pidge-1 1/2





	They're what now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the ages aren't proportional, but I need Pidge to be young young for this.

The paladins had just gotten back from a particularly hard battle with the Galra and were extremely tired. They went to bed, not knowing that there was a poison inside of them that was slowly affecting their DNA.

\--

Shiro woke to the sound of frantic knocking on his door. He rubbed his eyes and stood up to go open the door; revealing Allura's fearful face behind it.

"What's going on?" Shiro asked; sleep fogging his brain.

"I can't find the other paladins!" Allura exclaimed. That snapped Shiro awake instantly and he ushered Allura into his room.

"Did you check everywhere?" he asked.

"Yes! I checked their rooms, the kitchen, the lab, and the training room! I couldn't find them anywhere!" Allura told Shiro, freaking out. Before Shiro could answer, a screeching cry was heard from down the hallway.

"Is there a baby in here?" Shiro asked.

"I don't think so," Allura answered. She and Shiro went to investigate and followed the crying to Pidge's room. Shiro opened the door and followed the crying to the bed, where a small lump lay under the crumpled sheets. Shiro hesitantly walked over and pulled the blankets back tentatively; revealing a curled figure screaming her head off.

"Why does that baby look like Pidge?" Allura asked.

"Because, this is Pidge," Shiro told her. He picked the baby up and she stopped crying; nuzzling into Shiro's chest. Another cry sounded from across the hall; in the direction of Lance's room. Yet another scream came from farther down the hall, in Hunk's room. Allura looked at Shiro.

"You get Lance, and I'll get Hunk and Keith," the Altean suggested. Shiro nodded and took Pidge into Lance's room while Allura went down the hall.

"Hey, Lance. What's wrong?" Shiro asked soothingly. Lance sniffled sadly.

"I had an accident," he whimpered.

"That's an easy fix, bud," Shiro said; setting Pidge down on the bed and walking to the closet. "We'll just have to change your..." He trailed off as he opened the closet and saw that all the clothes were Lance's. Well, sixteen year old Lance's, that is. "Clothes." Shiro turned back to the boy; simultaneously closing the closet doors.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked; reading the man's expression.

"Uh, nothing. Why don't you go clean up in the bathroom and I'll find you something to wear, okay?" Shiro suggested; changing the subject quickly so as to throw the boy off of the fact that something was amiss.

"Okay!" Lance hopped off of his bed and walked into the bathroom down the hall.

"Ugh, what are we gonna do, Pidge?" Shiro groaned; searching through the closet and the drawers for anything that could be remotely wearable. Pidge just giggled and grabbed her toes; tipping herself backward, which caused a new fit of giggles and spit bubbles. "Gee, thanks, little one." Shiro righted her and propped her up against a pillow. Shortly after, Allura came into the room with Hunk on her hip and Keith trailing behind them; rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What's going on? Where's Lance?" Allura asked; setting Hunk down on the bed, who watched Pidge intently.

"He's in the bathroom cleaning up. He had an accident," Shiro explained. "Unfortunately, there aren't any clothes that would fit him. You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?"

"I believe there might be some. Give me a tick to find them," Allura said before walking away to a part of the castle Shiro had likely never seen. Suddenly, there was a tug on his shorts. Shiro looked down to see Keith staring up at him with bright violet eyes.

"What's up, bud?" Shiro asked; kneeling down to the boy's height.

'Hungry' Keith signed before signing, 'tired'.

"Alright. Why don't you wait here a sec and then we'll get something to eat, okay?" Shiro suggested. Keith nodded and climbed onto the bed; watching Hunk play with Pidge.

"Okay. I've got some toys, clothes, and other supplies," Allura said; walking in with a few boxes in her hands. Seconds later, Lance padded into the room wrapped in a fluffy blue towel.

"Hey, buddy,” Shiro greeted. "How about we get you into some clothes?"

"Okay," Lance said; walking over to the box of clothes and picking out blue underwear, a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt with the blue lion on the front. "Can we get breakfast?"

"Of course we can," Allura answered; taking his and Hunk's hands and walking to the eating area. Shiro looked to the other two paladins, Keith and Pidge, who were still on the bed. He picked up Pidge and let Keith trail behind them as they walked down the hallway. Once they got into the kitchen, Keith clambered up onto a stool at the high counter where Lance was sitting; watching Hunk and Allura make pancakes. Once they were done, Allura set out six plates and put one pancake each on the kids' plates and gave herself and Shiro two. Lance drowned his pancake in syrup and when he noticed Keith looking at him with a mix of curiosity and disgust, offered the boy the syrup.

"Want some?" Lance asked the boy. Keith shook his head so fast that Shiro thought he might give himself whiplash. "Your loss." Lance shrugged. Keith slowly ate his breakfast; occasionally looking up at Shiro to make sure the man wouldn't leave.

"What's there to do around this place?" Hunk asked; hopping down from his stool and going to put his plate in the space dishwasher.

"Well, there might be a couple of games around here, but we're gonna have to run some tests, okay?" Allura answered.

"What kinds of tests?" Lance asked; also putting his plate in the space dishwasher.

"Just a quick checkup," the princess explained.

"Okay!" Hunk and Lance both exclaimed at the same time. Shiro looked to Keith, who was picking at the last half of his pancake. Keith looked at the man.

'Done' he said; grabbing for Shiro. The oldest paladin lifted him up and took his plate over to the trash; throwing away the remaining bit of the boy's breakfast before putting his plate in the space dishwasher. He then picked up Pidge from her place at the table, where she somehow had gotten syrup all over her face.

"Okay. I guess we'll need to get you a bath, huh?" Shiro suggested. Pidge just nodded and giggled happily; screeching some form of the word "bath".

"I can take Keith for his checkup, if you want," Allura offered.

"Thank you. C'mon, Pidge." Shiro picked Pidge up and carried her into the bathroom; turning on the water and adding bubble bath. Once the water was just right, Shiro undressed Pidge and placed her in the water; grabbing a washcloth to wipe the stickiness off of her face. As soon as the bath was done, Shiro lifted Pidge out of the tub and  wrapped her in a green towel and brought her back into Lance's room to put her in a green onesie before taking her back to where Allura was; looking terrified at Keith, whose hands were moving rapidly. Shiro caught the words 'checkup', 'shots', 'needles', 'dizzy', 'blood', 'pee', and 'cup'.

"Shiro!" Allura exclaimed. "I don't know what he's doing!" Shiro walked over and set Pidge down next to Hunk and Lance before kneeling in front of Keith, who restarted what he was saying.

"He says he doesn't like checkups because they always end in him getting shots and he doesn't like needles. They make him dizzy. He also doesn't want his blood drawn because that requires a needle and he prefers to keep his blood inside his body where it belongs. He says he hates the doctor's office because they make him pee in a cup, which is just strange," Shiro translated. "You're very welcome, Keith."

"Is that some form of Earthly communication?" Allura asked.

"Sort of. It's called ASL, or American Sign Language. It's mostly used by deaf or mute people to communicate," Shiro told her.

"Is Keith either of those?"

"Well, sort of. Keith how old are you?"

'6'

"Hmm. By my calculations, he won't say his first word for another five years, and he won't say a complete paragraph for another year after," Shiro told Allura.

"How do you know all this?" Allura asked.

"Well, Keith is my little brother," the man answered.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"How about you give Lance, Hunk, and Pidge their checkups and I'll deal with Keith," Shiro suggested.

"Alright. C'mon, Lance. We're gonna have a look at you."

"Okay!" Allura walked Lance back to where Coran had set up an X-Ray machine. "What's that for?" Lance asked.

"This is used to scan for any foreign elements that could have led to this happening," Coran explained.

"Okay!" Lance laid down and watched as the machine scanned him. He giggled a little as the machine scanned over his stomach. "That tickles," Lance laughed. Allura smiled at him.

"Alright. That's all you have to do!" she said with enthusiasm, lifting Lance off of the table and onto her hip, carrying him back to where Hunk and Pidge were waiting.

"Did it hurt, Lance?" Hunk asked.

"Of course not, Hunk!" the other boy answered cheerily. "It just tickled a lot."

"Okay." Allura noticed he was still scared.

"Hey, Hunk, I have a special job for you. I need you to help with Pidge's checkup. Can you do that?" she asked. Hunk nodded happily and got up, picking up Pidge and taking her with him. Pidge giggled and stuck her fingers in her mouth as Hunk held her and Coran scanned her with a portable scanner.

\--

"Alright, well, that should do it. In a couple hours I should have the results back," Coran said, leading Keith back to Shiro. The boy hugged his brother's leg and looked up at him.

"Okay. What do we do until then?" Shiro asked.

'Hide and seek?'

"Hide and seek?"

"Yay! Hide and Seek!" Lance exclaimed before racing off down the long hallway.

"Wait!" Before Shiro could call him back, Hunk raced off in the other direction carrying Pidge with him.

"Oh, this is gonna be a long two hours," Shiro muttered before taking Keith's hand and walking off down the hallway where Lance had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Final update! I'll post the next chapter about how Keith and Hunk's wake ups went. Hope you enjoyed! I'll try not to mess up again. <3


End file.
